Wicked Weather
by TexasGril
Summary: It has been a rough shift for all that day. The weather was wicked and the hunt for a missing 5 year old had taken a lot out of everyone. They had all decided to meet after shift at Gail's place. One-Shot


**This is another one-shot. The time frame sometime after 3.13**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

It has been a rough shift for all that day. The weather was wicked and the hunt for a missing 5 year old had taken a lot out of everyone. They had all decided to meet after shift at Gail's place. The alcohol flowed, stories and jokes were told and the food was great. Traci had headed home early to Leo but the rest of them had decided to crash in the living room of Gail's place. Nick of course sweet-talked his way into Gail's bedroom, while Dov took the sofa and Andy took the spare room. They had only been passed out for a couple of hours when the house phone started ringing. Gail reached over Nick and smack at the phone until she could grab it. "Hello"

"Alert, Alert severe weather alert. A tornado has been reported on the ground in your area, please seek necessary shelter and protection….."

Gail dropped the phone before the rest of the message played. "Nick get up, Tornado." Nick shot up, Gail grabbed a shirt and ran to the living room. "Dov get up. Tornado."

Nick ran into the spare room. "Andy, up now." Andy shot up, "What?"

They could hear the roar in the distance. Nick dragged Andy out of the room, "We have to get to the basement, NOW!"

All four of the darted out of the apartment and headed down to the laundry room in the basement. More tenants in the building followed them. The roaring got louder as they huddled in the far right corner of the laundry room. Dov grabbed a blanket that had been left and covered as many of kids and girls under it as he could.

The house shook, the wind wailed while Nick and Dov protected the girls, while the other tenants covered each other and braced for what was coming. As soon as it started it all stopped and the eerie silence surrounded them. Nick could feel the rain starting to fall on them when he removed the blanket to peak out, "Everyone ok, any injuries?"

Dov peaked out and looked at Nick, "I think I am good, Gail, Andy?" Both girls looked up at the guys, "I think we are good to." Other tenants were calling out they were ok.

Nick tried to stand up but realized part of the floor above had collapsed. "Ok, everyone follow me and lets get out of here ok?" Nick slowly made his way to the stairs as the rest of the gang followed. Nick got to the door of the basement and pushed it open. As they all followed out, they stepped into the rain. Half the apartment building was gone.

Gail went into shock, "Oh My GOD! My apartment is gone!"

Andy went to hug Gail when they heard sirens and cries. "Anyone got a cell phone?" Everyone shook their heads; they had all left the apartment without a cell phone.

Dov and Nick looked around, "Ok, we need to assist who we can and provide first aid when we can. I am sure emergency services are on the way; it's just going to take some time. By the look of the damage it might be a little while," Nick spit out.

All four of them started assisting those injured and set up an area for all to gather away from power lines and any fires that had started. Their day had turned an even longer night.

* * *

The ringing of the phone had startled Sam. He bolted up and grabbed it like his life depended on it. "Swarek"

"Sam, I need you to wake up for me and listen." Traci sounded out of breath. "Are you sitting up Sam?"

"Yeah," Traci knew him to well, he was never fully awake at first on the phone, he needed a minute and she knew that if he was sitting up he was more awake and would comprehend what he was being told.

"A tornado has touched down, it looks like Andy's and Gail's neighborhood has been hit. You might want to turn on the TV, Frank is doing an all hands on deck. You think you can pick me up since you have a truck."

"Yeah, give me 30 minutes." Sam ran his hands on his face, how did he sleep through the tornado alert. Sam raced out of bed and quickly dressed. Sam stepped outside and looked around, it seemed there was only light wind damage near him as he got into the truck.

As Sam made his way over to Traci's he noticed power lines were down and that more trees had gone over. Sam honked the horn and Traci ran to the car. "Thanks Sam, I was afraid I would not get to the station in my little car if there was to much debris."

Sam slowly made his way to the station, he noticed, as they got closer to the station that there was more damage. Roofs were missing; power lines were down and more debris in the road. Sam parked in an empty spot in the parking lot. He noticed everyone was slowing making their way into the station.

Sam walked up to the parade room; Best had a map of reported damage. The power was off in the building and only emergency lights were working. Best looked up at Traci and Sam, "I have 15 officers unaccounted for, Nick, Gail, Andy and Dov are four of those. Do we know where they were last night, because Chris made it to Andy's apartment, she missing a roof but other than that she is no where to be found."

"Weren't you with them for a time last night?" Sam asked Traci.

"I left them at Gail's apartment around eight, I had to get home to Leo, the other three could have stayed with Gail instead of going home. It was pretty wicked weather last night and the shift was kind of rough. We all had been drinking."

Best frowned, "I have rescue crews and officers going to hardest hit areas. Electric company and Gas Company are dispatching people to start working on downed lines and gas leak. Fire crews are farming out to work on the fires. Where can I send you guys and should I even ask, who do you want to look for?"

"Will take this area here, near Gail's apartment. My truck can probably get in better than a cruiser. What do you think Traci?"

"Yeah, I think Sam's right, we'll head this way and report in. I'll go grab radios, first aid kits, supplies, water and vests for us." With that Traci headed to get everything.

Best turned to Sam, "You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Andy's missing."

"Yeah, are you trying to get to a point Frank?"

"I was just wondering how it went the to other day when I paired her with the D's to work with you."

"Ah, so I have you to thank for that, we are ok, we are talking, not much else but we are talking."

"That is better than what it was." Frank shook his head, "Do I need to cattle prod you and make you pick up the pace so we all can quit watching you be miserable?"

"I am NOT miserable."

"Yeah, ok, you better get your woman soon! For all our sakes," chuckled Frank.

Traci rounded the corner, "I got everything, you ready?"

"Yep, lets do this."

Sam slowly creeped into Gail's neighborhood, all he saw was destruction everywhere, buildings were completely gone right down to the slab, cars and trucks were smashed everywhere and upside down, trees were stripped of there leaves and some had been thrown into roofs. If this was what a war zone looked like, well it looked like a bomb had gone off. Rescue crews had started setting up a staging center and people were being helped everywhere.

Sam came to a stop, he could no longer get passed the debris and had to park the truck. "Looks like we are on foot from here. Let me put it on the side of the road so when fire comes in it won't be in the way."

Traci started stuffing the supplies in a backpack and looked a head, "If I have my geography right, Gail's apartment should be a block straight a head."

Traci and Sam started walking, assisting who they could, pointing them towards the staging area and radioing in damage and injury reports. It took about two hours but they finally made the block to Gail's apartment or at least what was left of it.

Traci sucked in air when she realized where they were. Gail's apartment was gone. Sam started looking around. Rescue crews had already marked on the building no one found.

"Look it's a good sign, no one was found here. So they had to have made it out."

Sam and Traci continued to look around. They noticed another station setup about a block in front of them. Sam motioned to Traci and they both headed that way.

* * *

Andy and Gail were huddled together on a cot. In the chaos after the tornado, Andy had cut her leg and Gail had stepped on nail. Both had been treated and were now huddled under a blanket together. Dov and Nick had gone on to find out if Andy or Dov's place had survived.

Traci noticed Andy and Gail first and tugged at Sam's arm.

Sam sighed with relief and called to Andy, "Andy"

Gail and Andy turned toward Andy's name being called. "Sam, over here."

Andy got up and walked towards Sam and Traci as they walked towards her.

"Are you ok," Sam grabbed Andy and embraced her.

"I am ok Sam, I am ok, we were a sleep, Gail and Nick woke us up when the alert came out. We made it to the basement. Really, I am ok Sam." Andy tried to get Sam to let go but Sam wasn't having it.

Traci hugged Gail and then came over and next thing you know, Andy was sandwiched between Sam and Traci. "Ok guys, really, I am ok."

Nick and Dov walked up to what they thought was a funny sight. "Andy, I see you are getting your daily attack," chuckled Nick.

Sam looked over at Nick, "You can just shut it." Traci and Sam let go of Andy, "Why haven't any of you checked in with the station?"

Dov looked puzzled, "We checked in with the rescue crew that came by, they told us to stay at the staging area, we left our cell phones where we were sleeping, so we thought checking in with them would get word. I guess not?"

Nick walked up an embraced Gail, "We didn't mean to scare anyone, we just were assisting and making sure everyone was taken care of. "

Sam grabbed Andy and embraced her again.

Andy just looked at him, "Sam, really, I am ok."

Sam grinned, "I am not letting you go, ever."

Andy looked up at him, "Really, you promise?"

Traci smiled, "Ok, before this gets to serious, we need to head back to the truck before it gets to dark and we can't see what we are walking on. "

Dov walked over, "Well the good news is, my place has minor damage. So who ever needs a place to crash, I have room."

Nick looked over at Andy, "Sorry hun, you don't have a roof."

Andy sighed, "well, at least I wasn't there when it happened."

"She is staying with me, end of story, no arguments. I am not letting you out of my sight." Sam demanded.

Andy just looked at Sam, while Gail and Traci giggled.

"What are you a caveman?" Andy just looked at Sam. Sam just smiled and grabbed her hand.

They all started walking towards where the truck was left.

Dov was talking Traci's ear off as Traci lead everyone towards the truck.

Gail and Nick were next, holding on to each other as the walked. Nick leaned over and whispered in Gail's ear, "Do you think this will be the final push to get them fixed." Gail glanced back and leaned towards Nick, "God, I hope so."

Sam and Andy were the last in the group. Sam was holding Andy's hand and walking very close to Andy. Andy kept looking over at Sam and finally whispered, "They are talking about us."

Sam chuckled, "yeah, everyone seems to want us fixed."

Andy giggled, "We are working on that."

Sam put his arm on her shoulder, "yes, yes we are. " With that he kissed Andy on her forehead. All Andy could do was grin ear to ear.

It may have been a long shift and a long night thought Andy but in the end, they were working on it. Just a little harder now.


End file.
